Jeff's cell phone
"Car wash redhead, tube top R.E.M. concert, juror #6...that sounds above board...at least you've got mommy in here."--'Britta' "That's not my mom."--'Jeff' Jeff is never without his cell phone. It's become a part of his identity as it helps him to maintan his persona of being cool and detached from everyone else. He is constantly texting, updating his social networks or more often than not just playing a game on it in various episodes. Although it's not mentioned directly on the show his phone is clearly shown to be a''' BlackBerry manufactured by '''RIM. Season 1 In the Pilot episode Jeff tries to get Abed to leave him and Britta alone in the study room by sending him a text. He then later gets a text himself from Ian asking him to meet with him on the football field. In "Social Psychology" Jeff secretly uses his cell phone to take a photo of a poem that Vaughn had written for Britta. "Home Economics" shows Jeff arguing on his phone with someone he's trying to sell his collection of Spider-Man comics to. In "Debate 109" Jeff leaves his phone behind in the study room after he has some sexual tension with Annie. "Environmental Science" Jeff is on his cell phone when the group nominates him to talk to Chang. "The Politics of Human Sexuality" Britta chides Jeff for his contact info which has women he's slept with listed not by their names but by their attributes. In "Comparative Religion" Jeff takes care to remove a few valuables including his phone before his fight with Mike. The Dean tricks Jeff into showing up to the Greendale Gazzette Journal Mirror by sending him a text about free Sephora samples. Britta sends Jeff a drunk dial message laced with B.C.I in the episode "Communication Studies". In "Beginner Pottery" Jeff is playing with his cell phone instead of praticipating in class. Season 2 After Jeff is "zombified' in "Epidemiology" he is seen still texting on his phone. After he and the rest of the students are cured by Troy's efforts he pauses for a second before he resumes texting on his phone. In "Cooperative Calligraphy" he pretends to contact "Gwenifer" to tell her he's doing a bottle episode and then throws the phone down onto the study table. In "Early 21st Century Romanticism" Jeff has a fight with the study group but later realizes he was wrong and apologizes via a text message he sends out to everyone: ''"It might not shock you guys to find out the real reason we had a fight today. It wasn't about the Bare Naked Ladies although I do have some unresolved issues there. Caring about a person can be scary. Carring about six people can be a horrifying, embaressing nightmare at least for me. But if i can't say it today when can I say it? I love you guys." '' In "Critical Film Studies", Jeff uses the phone to coordinate Abed's surprise party at a diner with Britta while he meets Abed at a fancy restaurant. After becoming engrossed with a conversation with Abed he ignores Britta's calls on his cell phone and ultimately throws it in a glass of water to get it to stop ringing. Season 3 In "Biology 101" Jeff is expelled from class for interrupting Professor Kane's lecture when his cell phone constantly goes off. When Jeff later asks to return to his class Professor Kane only agrees if he gives up his cell phone saying it's a symbol of his pretentious nature and a way for Jeff to keep his distance from other people. He described Jeff as someone who keeps his walls up and won't let a single blade of grass in. After realizing Kane was right Jeff sends him a gift, his cell phone in a physical representation of that metaphor. It was his phone in a potted plant penetrated by a blade of grass. Kane then kicks out Starburns freeing up a spot in class for Jeff and allows him to return. In "Competitive Ecology", when the study group starts arguing over who gets to be paired off as lab partners Annie catches Jeff texting on his cell phone. She wonders who he could be possibly texting seeing as how everyone he knows is in the room. In "Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts" Annie tells Jeff to look inside his heart in order to find the right words for a toast he's supposed to give at Shirley and Andre's wedding. Jeff looks at his heart and Images can be seen flashing by one of which is his cell phone. Ultimateatomicbuster 14:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Items